


Follow Your Heart

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, Fluff, Internal monologue?, Late night thoughts, M/M, Second Person Narration, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: Deans late night thoughts about Cas and how they got here.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd one! I wrote it ages ago, I’d been wanting to write about ‘follow your heart’ since Into The Mystic. Then I forgot I’d even written it, found it again and decided I liked it. (This seems to happen a lot, I should probably keep better track of stuff I write! Haha) Anyway it’s an odd little 2nd person narration, close to a poem almost. Idk. Please give it a go despite the weird tense and let me know what you think! X

“Follow your heart.” 

Remember when Muriel told you that? When you hemmed and hawed like you didn’t know what she meant, because back then you were afraid that your heart was leading you to Amara so you were trying very hard not to listen to it, listening to your head instead. 

But it’s been a few years since then and now you know exactly what she meant when she told you to follow your heart, when she said you were pining for someone else. Again you were afraid it was Her, so you didn’t even stop to notice the path as your heart dragged you along, eyes fixed on the sky.

Remember that time you sat in a lonely confessional and whispered dark hopes to the dark wood? Wanting things you’d never experienced before. 

Remember how you half-feared you’d be struck down where you sat? Some thoughts are not to be had in churches. 

So when you gradually plucked up the courage to look down at the path in front of you and you saw where it led, the world flipped over and around and you lost your way. 

Your heart decided - a long time ago, if we’re being honest - that what you wanted from whatever remains is to share it all with him. Life, space, silence, words, body, bed. He is the first thing on your mind and the last to leave it.

But, as we are being honest, let’s be brutal too. You’re the twisted and broken wreckage of a man and he is beauty and grace and power and glory.

He’s an angel and you doubted he even understood the concept of romantic love. Why would he? He was created to serve, like all of them, what use would they have for that kind of love? It only gets in the way.

What do you think he wants?

Comfort. Safe harbour. He needs someone who needs him, not for a purpose or a cause but for himself. He wants to know he is loved.

As do you. As do we all.

You can give him that. Selflessness is what you’re good at. Maybe you can’t give him a purpose or storybook love, but you can be there. You can give him what you have. You can be home, wherever you all are. 

He is moving in his sleep. Odd twitches of his shoulder muscles, as if invisible wings are fluttering. His lips curve in a soft smile as he reaches for you. 

This was where your heart was headed all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought. X  
> I’m on Tumblr at [cliophilyra](https://cliophilyra.tumblr.com) Come and say hi! :)


End file.
